I'm pregnant
by mirdaishan
Summary: When Greg hears Morgan say "I'm pregnant" in Russell's office, it feels like his world is falling apart. How can she be pregnant with someone else's baby? Or is something else going on?


**Hey, everyone, time for another Morganders story!  
I came up with the idea for this one shot a while ago already, but I never found the time to write it down until now. So, hope you like and of course, if you do, please leave me a review! :)**

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

It took Greg two more steps before the words really hit him. He turned around and stared at the door he had just passed. It was the door of Russell's office and the voice he had heard through that door was definitely Morgan's.

He felt all the blood disappearing from his face. Morgan was pregnant… How was that possible? He hadn't even known she had a boyfriend!

Completely lost he stumbled to his office, where he sank down on a chair. Morgan was pregnant… And the baby wasn't his… Even though she had never said out loud she had feelings for him, he was convinced that she had them. The way she looked at him, the way she smiled at him, the things she sometimes said… But now it all didn't matter anymore. She was pregnant with someone else's baby…

He stared at the wall in front of him. How could she not tell him she had a boyfriend? Hadn't she told him because she didn't want him to find out? Well, there was no possibly of keeping it a secret any longer now! And if she hadn't told him because she didn't want to hurt his feelings, well, then she had completely failed at that as well! He had never felt as hurt as he was feeling right now.

Somehow he managed to get up from his chair and start his computer. Maybe some work would keep his mind off of things! He already knew it probably wouldn't as Morgan's words kept echoing through his head. How could she be pregnant?

He tried to force himself to forget the words and focus on the fingerprints on the computer screen. _I'm pregnant…_ It was no use, he just kept on hearing them. In a last desperate attempt he shook his head, hoping that would help him forget them.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up and saw Morgan standing in the doorway, an amused smile on her face because she had seen him shake his head.

"Nothing," he murmured, returning his attention to the computer screen. He hoped she would leave again as he absolutely wasn't in the mood to talk to her now. She was pregnant with someone else's baby, so he just had to forget about her!

"Well, I'm guessing there is something, but you just don't wanna tell me," Morgan understood, still smiling warmly at him. He tried to keep his eyes glued to the computer screen. Why did her smile have to be so beautiful? If she kept on smiling like that, he'd even end up forgiving her for not telling him about her boyfriend!

"How about I tell you something instead then?" she continued, making her way over to him. She stopped closely next to him, her shoulder touching his. "Wanna hear something funny?"

Oh, yeah, her being pregnant was really funny! He stepped away from her, turning his back towards her. "I already heard it."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed, he noticed. Why? Had she hoped he'd be happy about her being pregnant?

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter," she said, already smiling again. "Can you believe it? I just couldn't help laughing when I heard it!"

He looked at her, almost angry. Yeah, she was laughing, but he definitely wasn't!

"Yeah, it's hilarious," he snapped at her. Surprised, she raised her eyebrows. "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

Yeah, you got pregnant! He tried to look a little less angry. "I just don't wanna talk."

He turned his back towards her again, picking up some photos from the table and pretended to look at them.

"Oh…" She walked over to him, stopping again when her shoulder touched his. "Do you think you feel like talking after shift? We could go out for a beer…"

He turned back towards his computer. "Should you even be drinking?"

"Excuse me?" She stared at him, completely amazed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He didn't answer her question, not wanting to say the words out loud himself. It was bad enough he had heard her say them already!

"Answer me, Greg!" she demanded, sounding a little angry now. "Are you saying I drink too much or so?"

He kept pretending to stare at the fingerprint on the screen.

"Answer me, Greg!" She grabbed his arm and forced him to look at him. He gave her an angry look. "I meant you shouldn't be drinking in your condition! Or don't you care?"

He pulled his arm back and turned around, so he wouldn't have to look at her.

"In my condition?" she repeated. "What are you talking…"

She suddenly fell silent. She was so quiet he thought she had left, so he turned around. He saw her standing with her eyes closed, nodding as if she had realized something.

"You heard me talking to Russell, didn't you?" she said, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Yes, I did," he snapped at her. "Thanks for letting me know like this, really great to know! I think you could have at least told me in private, don't you? You know what, it doesn't matter anymore, nothing matters anymore! You have a great nine months, enjoy your happy new family!"

He turned his back towards her once again, feeling tears burning in his eyes. He turned his head away from her when she gently touched his arm.

"Greg, I'm not pregnant," she softly said. "I just told Russell what my suspect had said to me!"

Slowly, he felt his anger disappearing a little. She wasn't pregnant?

"I was talking to a suspect who had so much evidence against her that her only option was to confess," she continued. "She thought of a thousand excuses not to do so and just when I thought she couldn't think of anything else anymore, _she_ said 'I'm pregnant'. That's what I said to Russell, that's what you heard!"

His brain didn't seem to want to process her words just yet.

"Trust me, Greg, I'm really not pregnant!" she grinned at him. "Neither was that suspect by the way, just in case you wanted to know…"

She gently moved her hand up and down his arm, smiling warmly at him. "And if I was, I'd never want you to find out like this! I'd wanna tell you straight to your face, because… well…"

She suddenly blushed and looked shy. This time his brain was quicker to process what she was trying to say. She'd only wanna tell him straight to his face because she wanted him to be the father!

"I thought you knew how much I like you," she added, looking down with that shy blush still on her face. She shrugged her shoulders. "Unless of course I was wrong about thinking you like me…"

She looked up at him, an insecure and questioning look on her face. "Can you please say something?"

He was still too overwhelmed to speak. She wasn't pregnant and here she was confessing she liked him! It was something he had always dreamed about, but now that the moment was finally here, he just couldn't find anything to say. He looked at her, straight into those beautiful eyes of hers. They were still looking up at him, hopeful, patiently waiting.

Finally, he managed to find his voice.

"I do," he whispered. "I do like you, Morgan, you have no idea how much! And when I heard you say those words I… I just… I just felt like the ground was disappearing from beneath my feet! Just the thought of you having a boyfriend…"

She moved closer to him, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist.

"How about the thought of you being my boyfriend?" she whispered. She looked up at him, her eyes almost begging. Almost in slow motion he bent towards her until he finally felt her lips on his. He automatically closed his eyes, losing himself in the kiss. It started as a soft, loving kiss, but it quickly deepened as they both realized how much they had been holding back over the past few years.

When they finally broke apart, they were both out of breath. Morgan looked up at him, her eyes shining like the warm Las Vegas sun. Greg couldn't help but smile as he looked into them. _I'm pregnant…_ Who could have known those two little words could have led to him holding Morgan in his arms? He had hated them at first, but now he was sure he was going to hear them again someday.

And he did. Only a year later she looked straight into his eyes as she said those two words. And this time it didn't feel like his world was falling apart, but like he was entering a new one. A new world where he was going to be a father.


End file.
